


Patience

by IdleVale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, Masturbation Interruptus, Moaning, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Screaming, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Whining, man-handling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleVale/pseuds/IdleVale
Summary: Y'know, just my ocs being kinky.





	Patience

All day. Anais has been whining.  _ Nonstop _ . Ivory isn’t home and Oli is not having it today. She has an important essay she has to do and she really can’t risk getting a bad grade. She  _ has _ to pass this class. But, it is  _ beyond impossible  _ to concentrate with constant moans, whines, and whimpers echoing from the living room into your study. 

 

15 minutes. 30 minutes. 45 minutes. An hour. No matter how much time passes she just keeps getting louder and louder. Oli, after minimal internal debate, decides on bringing the matter into her own hands, for some goddamn peace of mind. She moves the pile of papers around until it’s neat enough for her liking and then heads to living room.

 

Oli leans against the doorframe, admiring the view in front of her. Anais sprawled on the floor, one vibrator pushed up against her clit, the other buried deep inside of her pussy. Squirming as the stimulation become more and more overwhelming. Moans falling freely from her lips. “My beautiful little  _ slut _ .” Oli mumbles. Anais’ eyes shoot open, jerking away from the vibrators. I mean, it’s not like she  _ actually  _ expected Oli’s very,  _ very  _ large amount of patience to run out. Oli is the most patience person she knows and from the fire crackling in her eyes, Anais knows she’s in for a ride. Tears bubble in her eyes, bottom lip wobbling pathetically. “M-Ma’am, I’m sorry..I’m just so-so horny.” she whines. Oli doesn’t falter. She never does. She just walks over to her, turns off the vibrators, picks Anais up, and heads to the bedroom. Anais is quietly crying at this point. It’s not like she doesn’t like punishment, no no no, they’re her favorite, but she  _ always  _ cries when in trouble.  _ Always _ .

 

As soon as they reach the bedroom, Oli drops Anais onto the bed. “On your knees, I don’t want to see or hear you fucking move. Got it?” and Anais mumbles a quick ‘yes’ in reply. Anais quickly get on her knees, the mattress sinking in ever so slightly, with her head hung low. There’s a slight rusling and then Oli comes back into the bedroom, lube and strap in hand. She sits down on the bed and pats her thigh with a harsh ‘Across my lap.’ Anais whines loudly, “Ma’am I-” Oli cuts her off, “Across my fucking lap. Now.  _ Whore _ .” Anais lets out a shaking breath as she moves over to Oli, laying herself comfortably across her lap, shoulders tense. Oli rubs at her folds, eliciting a gasp from the smaller of the two. She dips to fingers into her hole, barely moving them. Anais bites her lip holding back moans, which was getting increasingly harder due to as Oli picks up the speed. 

 

After a few minutes of Oli fingering Anais. Her ass is hit with a harsh slap, making her completely lose her ability to hold back the string of loud moans that immediately come rushing out. “Yeah, moan for me, nice and loud. I know you  _ love  _ it so much.” Anais tries to reply but all she manages is a whimper. “Aw, Princess can’t reply?”  _ smack _ , “i want to hear you tell me how much you love it.” Anais has to hold back a scream at the words. “I-I love it so much, Ma’am! Thank you, Thank you! You make me feel so good!” she babbles. Oli laughs deeply, “Good girl.”

 

                                                                                                                                                                         ********************

Anais is a moaning mess, strap buried deep inside her dripping cunt. Oli rubs at her clit roughly and Anais can’t hold back a scream. “Mm, scream for me, Princess.” She rubs it even harder. Anais gasps, “I’m-I’m gonna cum, fuck, please, please, please.” She begs, chest heaving. Oli nips at her ear, “Who do you belong to?” She whispers. “You! Ma’am, I belong to you!” Anais moans. Oli licks her earlobe, “Cum.”

  
Anais comes,  _ hard _ . She screams out, voice hoarse, burying her face in the pure white pillows as her body shakes. Oli kisses at her neck, whispering sweet nothings against her skin. “You did good, Princess. So good.”


End file.
